The Music of Parting
by StarshipSailor
Summary: He could never really say what he felt, the music always spoke for him. Chase understood this, he understood House...so why was he cry, why was the music playing so regretfully. Please give it a chance; first House fic House/Chase no badness just sadnes


Ok so this little depressing thing was going round my head after listening to Secondhand Serenade's song Fall for you. It small and I tried to keep them in character. The songs I mention and use in this can be found at the bottom if you wanted to read it with themes tunes :)

0o0

Chase stood in the bedroom doorway, boxers low on his hips and hair ruffled beyond styling. He watched as moon fell in through the window and gave everything a pale glow and highlighted the man sat at the piano, oblivious to his watcher.

Chase watched with a pensive look as he listened to the notes fill the room softly and describe the emotions of the man playing them. It was probably the only way House knew how to show them, or deal with them. The man had played an anonymous piece when they had started dating; a piece that started light and playful, quick yet meandering, like watching snowflakes fall. Then it had developed into deeper strong notes that took their time but kept pace. For some reason Chase was wiped of all doubt of House's commitment to the relationship that afternoon.

When they had argued so much one night that Chase had admitted he 'couldn't do this anymore' and gone to bed early, not knowing himself if he was talking about the arguing or the relationship, he had followed House's music in the early hours of the morning. Slow, stilted and low notes beckoning him to the living room. He sat next to House on the stool as the man played. He'd stopped for a moment and then began a tune Chase recognized as one of from a recent band.

"The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting…Could it be that we have been this way before…" He turned to Chase and the younger man saw the depth of regret House felt.

"I know you don't think that I am trying… I know you're wearing thin down to the core…" He carried on playing letting the tune speak for itself for a moment before he began again.

"This was not what I intended…I swore to you that I'd try not to break you heart…You always think that I am stronger…I may have failed, but I loved you from the start…" Chase laid his head on House's shoulder as the man played the rest of the song silently. Once he'd finished playing they still sat there neither looking at the other.

"If there was ever a time to bail out…I guess now would be it." His voice was low and quiet and Chase could hear the acceptance if House's voice. He wouldn't blame Chase for leave now. Chase's eyes began to fill up.

It had be a stupid argument, something minor that if it hadn't been for the rest of the arguing all week they could have just sulked over for a couple of hours but…it felt big, like a turning point.

"I'm not gonna be changing…You should know I can't by now…maybe you'd better jump ship while you can…You don't need to be turning like me...It gets lonely a lot of the time." Chase cried then, silent and still on House's shoulder. He didn't know if he could stay, if he was strong enough to deal with House all the time like this.

"House…" He crocked, not wanting the man to talk him out of the relationship so easily. He couldn't get their constant arguing out of his head. It kept blocking the great times they'd had from his memory.

"We had a good run kid." Chase shook his head, he didn't want to go, didn't want to give up.

"Stop…I don't want to go…"

"It's not healthy for you to stay."

"Greg…"

"God you're making this hard…" House whispered.

"Lets just forget today. Forget the argument and fighting."

"And what about next time? What about the next time I say something or forget something or do something that hurts you. I don't like doing it but it doesn't seem like I can stop." It was eerie how calm House was and Chase tried to stop his tears but he couldn't; it was true House could effortlessly destroy a moment, a good day anything with an unconsciously well placed argument, comment or even action. He just couldn't help himself and Chase didn't know how long he could last with someone like that.

"We have some great times together…" He tried helplessly to argue. House smiled and shook his head with a soft, slow sigh.

"…Yeah, we do…"

"One more try…please…"

"Kid, I don't want to keep hurting you…It kills me every time to see the disappointment, to listen when you cry at night after an argument…I try, you know. I try doing things differently and just end up hurting you a different way." Chase listened quietly, wishing House would just stop and let him carry on pretending they were going to be alright.

"…Maybe I was just meant to be alone." Chase felt his tears come back full force even though he hadn't really stopped crying. House gave a short laugh as rubed Chases knee comfortingly.

"You on the other hand…you were meant to be happy and optimistic about life…You should go out there and find someone to prattle on to about sunshine and rainbows."

"I don't how to argue that…" Chase's voice cracked. He didn't having anything to agrue back with now, he couldn't think of how they could keep this going and he hated that. House's hand fell from his knee and rested on the piano keys.

"Just remember that I did really love you…and that I regret everything I did wrong to you." Chase cried for real then, sobbing into Houses shoulder as he felt his heart rip a little more.

That night They went to bed together one last time and Chase held tight to House throughout the whole night…and House had to admit he didn't let go of the kid either. The next day they went to work, House purposely didn't take a case so there could be some distance between him and Chase and that night…Chase went back to his own apartment and House headed to the nearest bar.

0o0

The first song Chase talks about is called 'Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence' by Ryuichi Sakamoto, then House plays 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade When House stops playing the rest is written while I listened to The Lion Fell in Love With The Lamb I don't know who originally played it sorry. Let me know what you thing guys!


End file.
